


Dear, Jacques

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It gets dark, Kidnapping, Multi, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rating May Change, Secrets, Stabbing, Stalking, Suspense, Unrequited Love, secret reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: (This is based on my newest fanfic idea) Simon and Bram are ready to settle down, but a person from their past to ruin things. Bram has a big secret and this mysterious man going by Blue(the real one) is threatening to reveal it. With more than just their relationship at stake, will everyone come out okay?
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld & Garrett Laughlin, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Leah Burke & Nick Eisner & Simon Spier & Abby Suso, Leah Burke/Abby Suso, Nick Eisner/Taylor Metternich (past), Simon Spier/Original Male Character(s), past Nick Eisner/Abby Suso - Relationship
Comments: 38
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Bram: Ok. So does everyone know their part?

Abby: Yes. Now, will you finally tell us what you have planned? You've been secretive.

Leah: I swear if this is some elaborate dumping him plan, they will not find your body.

Bram: I promise I'm not going to dump him. Ask Mr. and Mrs. Spier for more details.

Alice: I don't even know, and they're my parents if it makes you feel better.

Nora: Same, Ali. Same.

Bram: All will be revealed tonight at the Winter Carnival. Nick, I need you to keep Simon distracted for a few minutes. I'm spell checking the post for the tenth time:

Nick: We're still at Waho. He went to the bathroom. I should probably silence my phone, so it looks less suspicious.  
\---  
Nick flipped his phone on the screen side. Simon walked out of the bathroom and sat back down at the booth. His phone vibrated as Simon sat down. "Who are you texting?" Simon asked. "Are you in Taylor back together? Or is there another girl from Cal State?"

"Nah, I'm currently flying solo," Nick said. "I learned that I like keeping my options open. I have plenty of options, but I'm not ready to settle down. Taylor and I called it quits a little before holiday break, and this time I think it's for real."

"That's what you said the other three times," Simon chuckled.

"Not all of us can find our soulmate during our senior year of high school," Nick said. As if on cue, Nick's phone vibrated. He flipped it over and saw that there was a new post on Creekwood Secrets. "You should check out the new post on Creekwood Secrets."

"Creekwood Secrets?" Simon asked. "That's a name I haven't heard in years. I wonder who runs it now? And what kind of gossip is being posted? They had to evolve past what kind of stuff they said while we were in high school."

"Just check it," Nick said. He knew whatever Bram was planning was time-sensitive. Simon opened the post and his face went from natural to a pleasant surprise. He looked at Nick before reading.

Today, five years ago, I had my first kiss with the love of my life. After months of anonymous emailing, we finally met face to face. I wanted to do something special for this anniversary, and I finally decided with the help of our mutual friends.

Jacques, tonight I'm sending you on a scavenger hunt. Your first clue is we spent many nights here. Your next clue will be there. Hope to see you soon.

"I was also told to give you this afterward," Nick said, handing him a rose. He did his best not to bend it.

"Thanks," Simon said. "The first clue is definitely my house. More specifically my bedroom."

"Then let's go," Nick said. It was Nick's job to drive Simon around tonight. They walked to his car, and they climbed inside. They drove to Simon's house, and he ran inside. Nora and Alice waved to Nick from Simon's bedroom.

Simon ran out of the house a few minutes later. He was holding another rose, and the next clue. He climbed into the passenger's seat. "What is the next clue?" Nick asked. Simon showed him the paper.

The night I realize you were Jacques, but you stopped thinking I was Blue.

"Garrett Laughlin's house has to be where the next one is," Simon said. "He said the night of Garrett's Halloween party he realized I was Jacques. I thought it was him before then until I saw him making out with someone at the party."

Bram drove to Garrett's house, which was only a block away. Leah was leaning against the mailbox, holding a rose and the next clue. They pulled up to her. "You're making good time," she said. "I thought it would take you longer than this."

"I guess I'm only good at trivia when it's on my own love life," Simon said. Leah hands him the rose and clue. He thanked her before driving off. "I wonder what all the roses are about."

"It probably has something to do with the fact that your family likes 'the Bachelor,'" Nick said. "Taylor said the guy gives a rose to the girl he likes that week. Granted, I don't think this is a weekly thing. What's the next clue?"

"It just says our first date," Simon said. "We had our first date at the drive-in theater. I don't know if it's still operating, but I remember the address."

Nick followed Simon's directions. The sun was beginning to set, which meant they were right on time. They might even be a little early. They went to the drive-in theater, where Abby was. She was holding a clue and the final clue.

Abby handed him the things. "I'll see you both at the carnival," Abby said, before running off. Nick watched her walk off but quickly looked away. Simon was about to say something, but Nick spoke first.

"What's the next clue?" Nick asked.

"Where we stopped being Blue and Jacques, and we started being Bram and Simon," Simon read aloud. "That's easy. The winter carnival, where I found out he was Blue. And tonight is the last night of it."

They then went to school. They parked in the guest parking lot. "I have no clue what your boyfriend is planning," Nick confessed. "He just asked us to help him set this up. So if it's terrible, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Simon said before climbing out of the car. They made their way to the carnival and bought tickets. They spotted their group near the Ferris Wheel.

"Your boyfriend is waiting," Leah said, gesturing towards the Ferris Wheel. Simon runs over to it. Abby rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. She intertwined their fingers together.

"Did we do good?" Abby asked.

"We did phenomenal, babe," Leah said, before pressing a kiss into Abby's head.

Simon walked up to the Ferris Wheel and sat beside Bram. The ride operator secured them into the cart. "Happy anniversary, baby," Bram said before they shared a quick kiss. The ride then started.

The ride stopped at the top. A small group of people formed around the Ferris Wheel. Bram pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "I loved you from before I knew who you were," Bram said.

"Oh my gosh, I think he's proposing," Abby exclaimed, shaking Leah slightly.

"I wanted to ask you this for a long time," Bram said. He opened the box, revealing a silver band. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," Simon said, holding back tears of joy. They smashed their lips together, and the crowd bellow cheered.  
\---  
There was a surprise engagement party at Spier's household. Anna, Morgan, and Garrett stopped by for a while to congratulate the couple. A video of the proposal had ended up on the internet, and most of their old classmates had sent messages of congratulations.

After the party, everyone went back to where they were staying. Simon was laying on his bed while Bram was in the shower. He saw that he had a new email. To his surprise, it was from Bram's Blue email address. He could have sworn he deleted it years ago. It had a photo connected to it of him and Bram kissing.

Dear Jacques,

I should be the only one touching you like that. Don't worry, that will be fixed soon. I forgive easily(well most of the time). Soon you'll be all mine, and no one will separate us.

Love, Blue(the real one)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Now, on with the chapter!

Three months went by. Bram and Simon were shooting for a late November date for their wedding. They had agreed on a rooftop garden for the venue. Nick was coming to town today for suit shopping. They decided they'd buy Simon's suit and Nick's best man suit at the same time. Abby and Leah would visit soon so they could get their maids of honor dresses.

Simon was sitting in his office. He had signed up for a work-based learning schedule for his final year of college. He had an office job that he plans on making full-time when he graduates in a few weeks.

"Special delivery," Shelby, the receptionist, called. She was standing in the doorway, but he could barely see her. From her torso up, she was hidden by a big yellow vase. Inside was a bouquet of yellow daisies.

"Put it with the others," Simon requested. The entire left side of his office had become filled with gifts from the "real Blue." Over the past few months, he received many bouquets, teddy bears, chocolates, and other romantic gifts.

"Must be nice having a fiance who will spoil you," Shelby said.

"I don't think they're from him," Simon said. "He gets weird whenever I ask him about it."

"Then I guess that you have a secret admirer," Shelby said jokingly. She had become his work best friend since he started back in January. She was also new so, they learned the ropes together.

"Yeah, but the way they sign their notes is weird," Simon sighed before reading the note connected to the new bouquet. "They always call themselves the real Blue. People know how our relationship began, but I don't think they knew our anonymous names. These notes are also weirdly written. Read this."

She read the note. "I never noticed," Shelby said.

"It's kind of scary," Simon said. "How does he even know where I work?"

"We were recently in a TV commercial," Shelby reminded him. "Hopefully, he learned that through the commercial. Just to be safe, I recommend you don't walk anywhere alone. And you get a good security team for the wedding. I can hook you up with my brother's company."

"Thanks," Simon said.

"No problem," Shelby said. "I should probably let you get back to work. You said you were getting off early today? To pick up your friend, Nick, from the airport, right?"

"Yes," Simon said. Shelby then walked off, and he got back together.  
\---  
The suit picking didn't take long at all. They chose both chose to go in classic black suits. Bram had already ordered his. He refused to show Simon a photo, but Simon knew it was ivory white.

They went for drinks that night. Bram was working late, so it was just the two of them. Neither of them was flat out drunk, but Nick was swaying slightly. "What's your after-college plans?" Nick asked loudly.

"Probably just continue working at the office," Simon shrugged. "Bram and I are already looking at apartments. We both agreed that we want at least two kids, whether it be through adoption or urgency. What about you?"

"I have no clue," Nick laughed. As they passed by an alleyway, a white van stopped beside them. A group of people in masks jumped out of the van. One of them punched Nick in the face.

Nick fell to the ground, holding his obviously broken nose. Simon tried to stop the guy who threw the punch, but he was already on top of Nick. An arm was wrapped around Simon's waist, and another was slapped over his mouth.

He clawed at the hand over his mouth as he was pulled back. He was thrown into the van, and the guy put held him down as he restrained. Simon struggled the entire time. "Ssssh, you're okay," the guy whispered. "Our employer asked for us to bring you in unharmed."

Simon ignored him and tried to get to Nick. Nick's face was bruised. He looked like was about to pass out. The guy who threw the first punch pulled out a knife. "No," Simon shrieked, trying even harder to get to Nick.

"Shut up," the man who grabbed him demanded. Simon didn't listen to him. He kept trying to get to Nick, but suddenly he felt something prick his neck. The van door shut and his world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Discord friends Traumachu, ccrcoolman, and Filthy Degenerate for helping me with name suggestions.

Simon woke up a few hours later. It was now around five in the mourning. He was laying in the passenger's seat, and his head was against a pillow. He saw a much larger man was driving the car. He had dark brown long hair, and he had dark blue eyes.

Simon decided to pretend that he was still asleep. He wondered how far away from New York he was. He didn't recognize the guy who was driving the car from the group who jumped him and Nick. His mind then drifted to Nick and if he was okay.

The car stopped at a stop sign, and Simon took his opportunity. He unlocked the door and ran out of the car. He heard the guy following him. There was a wooded area. He knew he just had to find a gas station or something like that. He just needed to find a trace of civilization.

He bumped into a strong chest. He fell backward and looked up. There was a tall man who Simon could tell was wearing overalls. "Hello?" the man asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I was taken from the streets of New York," Simon whispered frantically. "I was walking with my friend, and we were jumped. I don't know if my friend is okay. Can I borrow your phone? Or get directions to the nearest gas station?"

"Follow me," the guy said. Simon followed him back to the road. They ended up right beside the car. "I found him!"

"Good," the driver said. Simon was then shoved back into the car. The driver then climbed back in. "Sorry for the disturbance, Harry. Also, thanks for the help. You can go back to whatever you were doing."

He then started driving again. Simon looked at the guy with fear. He flinched when a hand was placed on his thigh. "You don't have to run from me," he said. "You're safe with me."

"Who are you?" Simon asked.

"My name is Jacob Wesley," the driver said. "You probably have a lot of questions. All will be explained soon enough. Did you like my care packages? I looked up popular gifts that couples give."

"You're the one who's been sending those vaguely threatening presents," Simon accused. "You're the 'real Blue.'"

"Oh, so I don't have to explain anything to you," Jacob sighed. "That's a relief. I thought I was going to have to explain what actually went down with our emails, but you're already in the loop. Maybe all of this was unneeded-"

"What are you talking about?" Simon shouted. "You and I never wrote emails to each other! You're thinking about my fiance Bram. We exchanged emails, and that's how our relationship began. You're just a stalker!"

"That's where you're wrong," Jacob corrected. "Bram didn't create that Tumblr post. He didn't anonymously come out as gay on Creekwood Secrets. I did. I just hired him because I'm terrible at romance."

"I can tell," Simon said, finally regaining his confidence. He had a feeling that Jacob was lying. He had to be. He and Bram had built their relationship over all of the bounding they had in the emails. All of the secrets and confessions they shared.

They soon arrived at a modern style mansion. Simon thought about running, but Jacob scooped him up quickly. He took him to the master suite and the third floor. He sat Simon on the bed.

"A few basics things," Jacob said. "Everyone knows you're not allowed to leave the grounds. You can roam the manor as much as you want and, with supervision, the backyard. I want you to make yourself at home here."

"How when you plan on keeping me locked up here?" Simon exclaimed.

"You seemed stressed, baby," Jacob said, before climbing onto the bed. He wrapped his legs around Simon's waist, and he began to massage Simon's shoulder. Simon tried to flinch away, but his grip was too tight.

Simon slowly began to relax. He was horrified of the man giving the massage, but he slowly relaxed. He reached for his pants but stopped himself. "I'll wait," Jacob said. "It should be special. It'll be special no matter what though."

His mind relaxed slightly, but not too much. He had taken mental photos of all the rooms he's seen, trying to figure out the best way out. He would escape before he had to worry about what Jacob was referring to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! You guys are amazing. I'm looking forward to seeing the reaction to this chapter. So I should probably get to writing it.

Bram sat in the hospital waiting room. He was coming home from work when he found Nick. By the time he found him, it looked like Nick was just clinging on to life. He tried to call Simon, but he quickly found it in a dumpster.

A doctor walked in. "Are you here for Eisner?" he asked. Bram nodded his head quickly. "He's going to be fine. He has a moderate concussion, and his stab wound needed a few stitches. He also has a broken nose. We expect he'll make a full recovery."

"Can I see him?" Bram asked.

"Sure, his room is this way," the doctor said. He followed the doctor down the ivory hall. Bram had already given the police his statement. They were suspicious of him at first, but his boss was able to provide a strong alibi. They pulled up camera footage of him being at the job around the time the attack was projected to happen.

To Bram's surprise, Nick was sitting up. He had a large smile on his face. If it wasn't for the broken nose and bruised face, you'd never guess that he had recently been jumped. "Hey, man," Nick said.

"Hey, Nick," Bram said, shutting the door. He pulled up a chair to Nick's bed and sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"As bad as I'm looking probably," Nick laughed. Bram let out a forced chuckle. "The doctors say I lost a bunch of blood, but I won't die. You can't take down Nicholas Eisner that easy!"

Bram felt his phone vibrate. "Leah and Abby have been blowing up my phone," Bram said. "They're worried sick about you. I've been texting them ever since you arrived here. They're planning on taking a plane here soon."

"Good to see they're still pretending to care about me," Nick said. Bram was debating if it was the concussion talking or if he was just speaking his mind. "It's not like Leah started screwing my ex-girlfriend just a few weeks after we broke up. Let's talk about someone who does care about me. How's Simon doing?"

Bram paused for a moment, taking in what Nick just said. "I have no clue," Bram said shaking his head. "I found his phone in a dumpster near where I found you. I was wondering if you knew anything."

"I don't remember much of the attack," Nick said. "I remember getting punched in the face and falling to the ground. Simon tried to pull the guy off of me, but he was pulled away. That's the last time I saw him. Before I passed out, I saw the van they jumped out of shutting."

Bram ran his hand through his hair, trying to put together what could have happened. He then remembered the weird gifts Simon told him about. He also remembered a memory he forgot from a week after the winter carnival. "Crap," Bram whispered.

"What's that?" Nick asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Bram asked. "For now?"

"I guess," Nick shrugged.

"I didn't make that original Tumblr post," Bram confessed. "I was also in the closet at the time, but it wasn't me. A week after it went online, a guy from the soccer team approached me. You remember Jacob Wesley, right?"

"Yeah, I always thought he was a little weird," Nick said. "But back to your confession. You've been lying to us for half a decade about being Blue. You and Simon built your relationship off of those emails. Did you just fake knowing all of the stuff he talked about?"

"Not exactly," Bram said. "Well, he was the original Blue. He offered to pay me to write the emails because he wasn't good at it. I said sure, thinking there wouldn't be any harm to it. But as the emails continued, I started to fall for Simon as well. At first, I thought I was just getting into character too much. Then Garrett's Halloween party happened. I figured out that Jacques and Simon are the same person. I forged a breakup email and showed it to Jacob."

"That's messed up," Nick said.

"I know," Bram sighed. "A week after I came forward at the winter carnival, Jacob approached me at my locker. He said he was happy for us, and that I won for now. I didn't think of it until you told me what you saw, along with the weird gifts and emails Simon's gotten since the proposal. I think Jacob is back with a vengeance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Neck kissing and touching. Fully clothed. Is interrupted before it gets too far.

After a few hours, Simon finally got the courage to explore the manor. He started in the basement. It seemed to be the main hang out in the manor. There was a futon and a flat-screen TV, a pool table, and a bar area. There were a connected laundry room and bathroom.

He noticed the photos on the wall. They were photos from his Instagram account. Every time Bram appeared, it was replaced with Jacob. He had photoshopped his face in but didn't bother to change the rest of the body.

He felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his torso. He was pulled into a hard body. "That could have been us, you know?" Jacob whispered. "All of those memories you had with him could have been ours. But he stole you from me."

Simon kept his mouth closed. Jacob began to kiss on Simon's neck. He almost flinched away, but the hold was too tight. He was dragged to the couch, and Jacob sat him in his lap. Jacob continued to kiss Simon's kiss.

He flinched as a hand reached the waistband of his jeans. "I know that you gave your virginity to Greenfeld," Jacob whispered. "Another thing he stole from me. I'll make you feel better than he ever did."

Simon struggled hard, trying to get away. The basement door slammed open, stopping them from continuing. It was someone Simon didn't recognize. "A package has arrived," the guy said.

"Can't it wait?" Jacob snapped. "I'm busy!"

"They're asking to talk to the boss," the guy said. "Something went wrong during the transfer. They're angry, and we think they have a gun. We tried to point them in the direction of our shipping manager, but they want to meet the actual boss."

He sat Simon on the couch. "It's one of those clients," Jacob sighed. "Stay here. We can take them out easily, but you aren't armed. I plan on finishing what we started later."

He got up and climbed up the stairs. He had a feeling that he told him to stay down here just in case the client recognized him. Simon figured he would be a registered missing person by now. His mind drifted to Nick, and if he was okay.

He sat up, deciding to look for more ways out. He stumbled into an office in the basement. He made his way over to the computer, which was still unlocked. It only had one website linked connected to the home screen, which was Google.

There were a bunch of files. There was one that caught his eye. It was titled 'Unsent Blue emails.' He clicked onto it and saw a bunch of word documents connected to it. He clicked on the earliest one, which was from 2018.

He read the emails, which were a lot more sloppy than the ones sent. It seemed like in this, Blue was trying to get him to guess his true identity. It was around Halloween 2018 when he saw the shortest, but the most important, email.

Dear Jacques,

I don't know who you are, but I want to meet up. I love you. These emails haven't been written by me. It was a guy who I was paying. I won't say his name, but I'll say mine. My name is Jacob Wesley, and I'm Blue.

Love, Blue


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of alcoholism.

Nick was released from the hospital the next day. Abby and Leah had arrived late in the afternoon, and Bram decided to tell them everything. They were sitting around Bram's living room.

"So, let me get this straight," Abby said. "You stole this guy's identity and lied to everyone for half a decade."

"I took his online persona," Bram corrected, a hint of shame still in his voice. "He gave me his email to write them for him. I feel bad that I did this to him, but I thought he wasn't that into the emails anyway. He didn't seem to care about giving me notes on making them more personal."

"We're not talking about that, which was also pretty messed up," Leah said. "It's the secrets. I've only been in one relationship, but I know that you don't keep these kinds of secrets. This secret almost got Nick killed."

"Since when do you care?" Nick asked. "When I became a borderline alcoholic in senior year, you hooked up with my ex."

"Umm, I'm right here," Abby said.

"Can we not do this right now?" Bram asked. "We have bigger problems than just stupid high school drama. There is a crazy person out there, and he has Simon. Our first priority should be finding this guy. This should be at the bottom of our list."

"You're right," Nick said, biting his inner cheek. Abby and Nick quickly composed themselves, but Leah still looked angry. "We need to find out possible places he could have taken Simon. Does he have any social media accounts?"

"He has a Facebook account that hasn't been posted on since high school," Bram said. "I checked. He doesn't have a Twitter, Instagram, Tumblr, or anything else. He lives a private life."

"We need to go to the police," Nick said. "They're our only hope."

"Good thinking," Abby said. They then went to the police station, walking in silence. Bram could only hope that this resurfacing high school grudge wouldn't interfere with what really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait and shorter chapter. Life has been crazy recently with test and play rehearsal. After the 30th, I should go back to a consistent updating schedule. Thanks for your patients.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get to this chapter. Play rehearsals have taken up most of my time. Next week is production week, and, after we take the play to competition, I'll be all yours again. Now, on with the chapter!

Simon woke up with an arm around his waist. The covers stopped at around his thighs. He debated pretending like he was still asleep until Jacob left, but then he spoke. "Oh, you're awake," he whispered. "It was peaceful watching you sleep."

That sent a shiver down Simon's spine. "I have a bit of work to do, but then I'm all yours," Jacob said. "Feel free to continue exploring the manor. I don't want you to feel like your a prisoner here."

The more he reported that phrase, the more unsettled he felt. "Also, I have something you would want to know," Jacob said. "You're friend is going to be okay. It'll take a month or two for him to fully recover, but he'll be fine. He doesn't remember much of the attack, but that was the point."

Simon kept quiet. A wave of relief hit him once he realized Nick was alive. The police had to be involved now. Simon figured it would take a while for them to figure out where he went, but it gave him a ray of hope.

He waited for Jacob to leave before getting up. He was still wearing the clothes that he was taken in. Jacob had told him that he had some clothes that would fit him in the closet, but Simon decided not to change yet. He didn't want to wear his captor's clothes.

He walked out of the bedroom. He felt his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten since he arrived here, but he passed the kitchen when he arrived. He had a vague memory of where it was placed.

The kitchen had a white color scheme and marvel floor. The kitchen was also fully staffed. A woman in a chef's uniform turned to him. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "What would you like to eat?"

"How do you know who I am?" Simon asked.

"Jacob told us all about you," the chef said, smiling from ear to ear. "Your Simon, Jacob's fiance."  
\---  
Bram, Abby, Leah, and Nick all had to give police statements. There was a sense of awkwardness between Leah, Abby, and Nick since the earlier confrontation. They only talked to each other when necessary.

An officer entered the living room. "We have a lead," he said. "We got footage from a nearby stoplight. We managed to get blurry images of your attackers. They were later seen at the docks with someone else. They had a body-sized box with them. They didn't get on a boat, but there was a exchanged that happened. The attackers got a briefcase, and the person they met got the box. We need to go there to talk with some witnesses."

"I'll come to," Bram said. "I have someone who is most likely behind this. I went to high school with them, and we were on the soccer team together. We weren't close, but we interacted a lot in our senior year."

"Okay," the officer said. "Also I'm going to need to see those emails. Do you have the address?"

"Sure, I'll write it down for you," Bram said. He wrote it down on a notepad. He handed him the notepad and they left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the sporadic updating schedule. The show closes next Saturday, and then we take it to the competition that Thursday. Then I should have more time to write. Now, on with the chapter!

There was little evidence at the docks. Barely anyone was there that evening. They were trying to get the license plates of both cars. If they did that, they could get information on whoever owned the cars. If they were lucky, that could lead them right to the perpetrators.

"I recommend you go home and get some sleep," the officer said. "You've had a stressful forty-two hours. You should get some rest. We'll keep you updated as we learn things, and call us if you learn anything."

Apart of Bram wanted to debate this, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. He needs to rest up so he could be a valuable part of the search effort. He said goodbye to the officer and went back to his apartment.

When he opened the door, he saw that no one was in the living room. He snuck off to his bedroom and sat at his desk. He opened his laptop and went to his old Google Docs. He still had a few of his Blue emails here. He always proofread them, even back when he was just writing these emails for Jacob.

He found one of the first ones he wrote. He had a few notes that Jacob had given them. They were basic things and not in detail. Even back then, he poured a lot of his own personal stories into it. He tried to delete a lot of these so it wouldn't' be awkward when they met, but he eventually stopped caring.

He examined the notes, trying to look for clues. He then remembered that he and Jacob often messaged on Instagram. He opened another tab and opened Instagram. He scrolled through his messages. He assumed that these messages stopped around the same time Bram deleted the Blue email address.

He made his way to his messages with Jacob. He was surprised when he saw that there were a few unread messages. Most of them were from the day after the winter carnival, and the other one from a few days ago.

Jacob:

Screw you, Greenfeld. You lied, and you still got the guy in the end. We were made for each other, and you stole him from me. One day, this wrong will be corrected. Simon will be mine eventually, and there's nothing you can do to stop it.

Then he moved to the other message.

Jacob:

He's all mine now. I told you this day would come. I'll take care of him, don't worry. You'll never see him again, but that's for the better. He'll forget that you two were ever a couple. Good luck finding us.  
\---  
Simon stepped out onto the balcony. He leaned against the railing. Jacob was at work, so Simon was just exploring the manor. He wanted to get a fill of the place before he attempted an escape attempt.

He felt a piece of paper hit his back. He turned around and picked it up. He picked up the note.

'if you want help escaping, meet me in the basement at one in the morning. You won't get this chance again.'


	9. Chapter 9

Bram showed the officers the messages. "I think we have our lead," Officer Brown said. "Did you ever message him off this app? Like on the messenger app? If we can get a phone number, we might be able to trace it."

"We did, but I don't know if it's still active," Bram said.

"It's worth a shot," Officer Brown said. Bram wrote down Jacob's phone number. "Thank you. I'll send this to the team. We also found out that the cars were from the same car rental place. We're going to talk to the owner, and find out who rented those cars. Your theory is seeming to be correct."

"Keep me updated, please," Bram said.

"Of course," Brown said. "You've been a great help with this case."

"I'm glad that I have," Bram said. He stood up and went to this living room. Abby and Leah were in there. Abby's head was resting in Leah's lap. Abby was also taking a little nap.

"Where is Nick?" Bram asked.

"He's out grabbing dinner," Leah whispered. Based on her look, she and Nick still hadn't made up. Bram began to wonder what Nick was talking about. He took a seat beside Leah on the couch.

"What's Nick's problem with you guys anyway?" Bram asked. "I know it's none of my business, but it might help to get a neutral party. Also, the police probably won't need us again until tomorrow morning."

Leah stopped stroking Abby's hair and made eye contact with Bram. "Remember that trip to Athens Abby and I took?" Leah asked. Bram nodded mutely. "Well, she got drunk on the trip, and she kissed me. I had a crush on her beforehand, and she started to like me back. She came out to me as bi a little before prom, and then we became official on prom night. That's when you and Simon found us."

"Did you ever have feelings for Garrett?" Bram asked. It was a kind of loaded question, but he needed to low. Garrett had been crushing on Leah since their freshmen year of high school. She was the only girl who made him shy because of her short temper and confidence. He finally got the courage and asked her to prom, and he was so excited when she agreed to go with him.

"It's complicated," Leah sighed. "I didn't not like him. I thought he was annoying but figured he could make good boyfriend material. I kind of lied about going to one of your soccer games to him. He never found out and probably thinks I left early."

Bram bit his inner right cheek. He didn't know how to respond. He put the rest together. Abby dumped Nick, Abby and Leah went on the trip to Athens to tour the University of Georgia, they kissed while Nick started to spiral, and then prom happened.

They then went quiet for a while.  
\---  
Simon snuck into the basement that night. There was a girl who he saw working around the manor there. "I'm glad that you decided to meet me," she said. "I'm Maysilee, and I think we can help each other."

"Okay, I'm listening," Simon said.

"Jacob is the leader of one of the biggest gangs in the state," she said. "I'm part of a rival gang. We're close to bringing him down. I just need a getaway vehicle since he makes us live here and not leave so we don't expose his secrets. I need you to distract him and steal his keys. Then we make a run for it."

"Why do you want me to help you?" Simon asked.

"You're the only one who can get close enough to him to get his keys from his pocket," Maysilee said. Simon's face turned horrified. "I'm not asking you to sleep with him. Just a short makeout secession. Doesn't have to get far at all. Do we have a deal?"

Simon thought for a few moments. "Okay," he said.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Bram got the phone call. "We managed to get the address," Officer Brown said. "We're heading there now. We need you to come just in case we need help with communications."

"I will," Simon said.

"Okay, I'll send someone over," Officer Brown. "I'm sure your friend is okay."

"Fiance actually," Bram corrected politely.

"Sorry, my mistake," the officer said. The phone call then ended. Bram was about to have to face the secret he's kept for years. He thought he'd never have to face it, but he was wrong. He was finally ready to face it.

Bram walked into the living. "They found the address of Jacob's house," Bram said.

"We're coming with you," Leah said.

"No, this is too dangerous," Bram said.

"You're not a trained professional either," Abby said. "We're not going to sit by while you save our friend. You can't stop us. We have another car that we can take. If you don't want us to get too involved, will just be back up."

"I'd also like to return the favor to the guy who cut me," Nick added.

"Fine, but stay far away and hide," Bram instructed. They then left the apartment.  
\---  
Jacob walked into his bedroom. He was greeted by Simon, who was wearing an oversized 'Twenty-One Pilots' shirt. "Hey, handsome," Simon said in a flirtatious way. He was cringing on the inside. He played with the bottom of the shirt.

"Hi there," Jacob said. He walked over and pressed his lips onto Simon's. He clutched his engagement ring in his hand, apologizing to Bram in his mind, He was pushed onto the mattress, and Simon's hand traveled down Jacob's back.

He reached his back pocket. He felt around in it until he found the keys. He slipped them out and clutched them in his hand. He then kneed Jacob in the gut hard. Jacob fell to the floor, and Simon quickly sat up.

He ran out of the bedroom and went to the basement. "Now," Simon shouted towards Mayislee. Before Jacob could catch up, they ran to the garage. They climbed in. Masyislee sat in the driver's seat, and Simon took the passenger's seat.

They pulled out of the garage and sped off. They were quiet for a few tense moments. "Here's the plan," Mayislee said, out of breath. "I'm going to drop you off at the local police station. You leave my name out of it, and you can call whoever you need. Got it?"

Simon nodded as she continued to speed. The gate around the property came into view. "Almost there," she declared. Suddenly, the car was rear-ended, and both of their worlds went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch now! Thank you for reading my story! I hope to have this story done by Wednesday. Probably in the evening because I have play practice that day, but that's the goal. Also, TW for this chapter: there's an attempted assault scene. It doesn't get far. Now, on with the chapter!

Simon woke up back in the bedroom. His hands were bound to the bedpost. His head was pounding because he hit his head on the dashboard. His vision was blurry, but he saw Jacob standing in the doorway.

"We were supposed to be together," Jacob shouted. "It was supposed to be us! I was supposed to be the person who stepped forward at the carnival! But he ruined that! Why can't you see that we're made for each other."

Simon kept his mouth shut. He knew he couldn't muster up the courage to say what Jacob wanted to hear. "I think I know how to fix this," Jacob said, a smirk appearing on his face.

He climbed ontop of Simon. Simon struggled as the hand went down his shirt. The blonde struggled, but the other guy was too heavy. "Sssh, it's okay," Jacob whispered. "I'm just going to show you how good you can feel with me."

He closed his eyes and prepared for what came next. He then heard a gunshot, and the weight was off of him. He felt the ropes fell off his wrists. His world went completely black as a blanket was thrown around him.  
\---  
Simon had been taken to the hospital to be examined. He had minor brain trauma from the accident, but other than that wasn't harmed. Jacob wasn't dead but had been hit in the back with the bullet. His hospital room was heavily guarded, and he was handcuffed to the bed.

"It looks like you're all set," the doctor told Simon. "We ran all of the tests we needed to. You'll probably be released later today. You have a few visitors. Should I send in your fiance?"

"Yes," Simon said. He wanted to see Bram, but he needed to know if he was lying about being Blue. He didn't want to believe his captor over his fiance, but those docs were concerning. Still, he wanted to hear it from Bram's mouth.

Bram entered the hospital room. They were quiet for a few moments. Bram took a seat next to the bed, and they shared a brief kiss. "I was so worried," Bram murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too," Simon said.

"I'm guessing he told you," Bram said. "About my little secret?"

"He did," Simon sighed. "I didn't want to believe him, but I have to ask..."

"Yes, our emails did start out with him paying me," Bram finished. "I was also in the closet at the time, but he didn't know that. He asked me to write the emails for him, and I did because I thought it was a harmless way to make money. I had already been crushing on you since freshmen year, but I was also falling for Jacques. After Halloween, when I figured out that you guys are the same person, I decided I'd fully take over the Blue persona. I thought he'd get over it."

Simon bit his lower lip. They were quiet for a few moments. "That was kind of douchey," Simon said. "Stealing his identity like that."

"I know," Bram sighed.

"But's it's not as bad as I pictured," Simon said. "You still wrote the emails. You just weren't the person who originated the title. I also had a crush on you during the time."

"Really?" Bram asked.

"Yeah," Simon said. He then let out a chuckle. "I always called you Bram with the cute soccer calves in my mind."

They then shared a passionate kiss. Bram ran his hands through his hair. They knew this moment wouldn't last forever, but they didn't care. They just wanted to live like this for as long as they can.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue. I might make a sequel later, but I'm quite busy. Now, on with the chapter!

Two years later...

Simon Spierfeld woke up to his phone going off. His husband managed to stay asleep, his arm being wrapped around Simon. He picked up his phone, doing his best not to disturb Bram.

He had received a new email. He opened it.

Dear Jacques,

You can't get rid of me that easily. I'll be back.

Love, Blue(the real one)


End file.
